Save My Life
by TalonTalon
Summary: Damon already has the love of his life, he has been many places but his visit to Alaska will change the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Diaries though I wish I did **

**I don't own Damon but I do own my OC characters. The book belongs to L.J. Smith it is her creation and her credit.**

**Enjoy!**

**This story involves graphic abuse, so if you have a weak tolerance for that…..good luck.**

**Save My Life**

Damon's POV

Finally the grave was finished, and my old toy disposed of. Um she was quiet delicious, and good in bed; but now I was bored and hungry.

The town in Alaska wasn't my style but the girls her all seemed to have sweet hot blood, so I was now off the find another toy to have. Don't get me wrong I was a gentleman and enjoyed the sport; but tonight I was going after a slut, I was to hungry for any kind of play or small talk.

Ah and there she is. Tan skin, medium height, blond hair, blue eyes, low cut top, and the best of all the short pink ruffle skirt. I had to stop from licking my lips. This was going to be too easy.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" I asked in my silky voice.

Swoon, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, gasp, and blush.

"A-Amanda," she blushed more at her stutter.

"Damon, very, very nice to meet you." I slipped into my fake gentleman role, as I kissed her hand.

"So sexy how bout you buy me a drink?" Too easy.

I was finished with her for tonight, the blood was good, but the sex was horrible; but the blood was worth it; looks like I found a new toy. I sat up on the bed and looked around her room; she was a cheerleader it seemed, prom queen, lots of friends, expensive clothing, lots of shoes, and a spoiled brat.

2 Day Skip

Amanda was 19 years old, going to collage and living with her parents, which was normal for a teenager in this time period. She worked at the high school as a teacher assistant, for an English class. So that's how I found myself in this situation out front of the high school. I was picking Amanda up from the school at the end of the day, I pulled up to find her talking to a small teenage girl. The girl had blue black hair, that reached her waist almost, very pale skin, very skinny body, long black clothes, and a pair of blood red high top converses.

"I told you not to do that!" Amanda yelled at her.

"I-I'm sorry," the girl whispered.

"Wait until he hears about this," Amanda sneered in her face.

"P-Please Amanda I will fix it I promise."

"Goodbye." Amanda turned her back on the girl and got into the car.

"Hey babe," she kissed me lightly.

"Who was that?" I watched as the girl walked away down the street.

"My stupid little sister Lyric." She answered annoyed.

"I didn't know you had a sister," they looked nothing alike I would have never guessed.

"Yeah I wish I didn't, she's sixteen."

Hmm Amanda's little sister was a adorable little thing, probably with blood as sweet as her sisters.

"Hmm."

Lyrics POV

My sister Amanda was perfect, everyone knew it, my parents, the school, boys, and her. I would never in a million years measure up to her, she would always overshadow every pathetic thing I would do. I was useless, worthless, a freak, stupid, ugly, and everything else anyone has ever called me. Amanda was the lead cheerlead, prom queen, class president, and a straight A student. She is 3 years older than me, and beautiful in everyway. My mother and father praised her, and loved her. They walked by me like I didn't even exist, but they knew I existed when they wanted something done, or when father and mother were angry. I had many scars, burns, and welts for when they were angry; but that's what I was here for; to be a servant and appreciate everything they gave me.

So that's why I found myself on the edge of a panic attack, Amanda was going to tell father that I didn't dust the stairs in the hall. It was 5 in the morning when I finished cleaning the house; I was so tired that I forgot to dust the stairs. God could I be anymore worthless? I deserved whatever father would do to me; I shouldn't be sleeping anyway, there were things that mother and father wanted me to do. I'm so stupid!

As soon as I got home I went and got the bleach from the cleaning closet, the tiles needed to be cleaned by the front door.

I was so busy scrubbing I hadn't noticed mother and father standing in the doorway.

"Forget something last night?" I must have jumped 20 feet in the air at the sound of fathers voice.

I quickly turned around to face my mother and father, he had a look of anger as always. But it was mothers expression that made me feel worthless, it was a disgusted look, like I didn't belong in their presence; which was true I didn't belong.

"F-Forgive me sir." My eyes stayed fixed on the floor.

A large hand shot out and grabbed me by the jaw, leaving yet another bruise from its painful grip.

"Why should I?" Father snarled into my face.

That was a good question, why should he forgive me? Did I deserve to be forgiven for what I had done?

"It wont happen again sir, I apologize." I whimpered out from the grip on my face.

"Meet me in the study when your sister goes to sleep," he pushed my away.

"Dad!" Amanda came bounding down the stairs with a man at her side; pushing me into the wall to get out of her way as she went.

He was a beautiful man, straight black hair that hung in his pitch black eyes, pale skin, black clothing, and a smirk on his face. But as I looked into his eyes, I had a strange feeling something was off about this man.

"This is my new boyfriend Damon." Ah that makes sense.

"Nice to meet you," father shook Damon's hand.

"Yes very nice to meet you," mother said as the both smiled at him.

Wow they treated a stranger better than they treated me; but I can understand that.

I think it is time for me to take my leave now; I picked up my bucket of bleach and went out of the room quickly and quietly.

Damon's POV

"How about you meet my parents today?" Amanda asked as we lay in her bed, she had music playing; some annoying new age crap.

"Sure." I could care less who her parents were; I forgot _her_ name half the time.

"Come on their home." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs with her.

Lyric stood in front of her parents at the bottom of the stairs, her head down. Amanda pushed Lyric out of her way; she stumbled into the wall before catching herself. I looked at her parents to see if they'd say anything to Amanda about pushing her sister, they didn't, they just ignored Lyric completely. Even when she left the room no one even looked at her; weird family.

"So Damon would you like to stay for dinner?" Amanda's mother asked.

"I would love to," lie.

"Ok than, its already made. Come on Lyric!" Amanda's father yelled nastily.

Lyric appeared in the doorway seconds later, looking confused.

"Yes?" Her voice was beautiful, soft and smooth.

"Dinner is done lets go eat." Lyric honestly looked shocked that he said that to her.

At the dinner table everyone was eating; well except for Lyric who looked at her food in pure confusion, she didn't even touch her food. What's with her?

Lyrics POV

Why am I sitting at the table? Why did they give me a meal? Was this a trick? Was my food poisoned? Is Damon here to kill me? I didn't want to eat this food, I didn't want to be at this table; I didn't belong here I belonged in the living room cleaning. I still remember the first time I realized I didn't deserve to be happy. I was 5 years old, Amanda was 8; she was eating dinner with mother and father. I was sitting in the shadows in the living room listening.

_Flashback_

What I wouldn't give for mommy and daddy to speak to me like they speak to Amanda; they just sound so loving and sweet.

"We are so proud of you dear, getting honor role again."

"I just wish Lyric was smart," Mommy said.

"I never wanted a little sister Mommy," Amanda whined.

"I know and I am truly sorry." Mammy replied.

"I cant believe I let this happen," Daddy sighed.

They were right, Amanda was the perfect child; when I was just a mistake. I wasn't smart, pretty, or talented; I had nothing to offer anyone.

_End Flashback_

When I was brought back to reality everyone was still eating, totally ignoring me, like always. I glanced from under my hair at Damon; there was something about him that didn't fit, I just couldn't put my finger on it. There was just something not human about him; I just got this cold sinking feeling when he was around.

_12:27 a.m._

Amanda was asleep, time for me to go meet father in the study. The study door was thick oak; a beautiful red color, I would admire it more if I didn't know what waited for me behind it. I knocked lightly my hand shaking.

"Come in," came fathers cold voice.

I opened the door slowly; this happened every night; the same routine. So why am I so scared? I closed the door behind me, shutting out the only escape I had; and the only escape I would never ever try to make; because I deserved this, and I knew it.

"Go stand facing the wall," he ordered in a annoyed tone.

I knew what was coming next, the belt would come off than the whipping would begin.

_When I see your smile tears roll down my face_

_I cant replace, and now that I am strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold, and I breaks through my soul_

WHAP!

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

WHAP! WHAP!

Blood spattered the wall.

_Its ok, its ok, its ok_

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer, and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I can be the one_

(Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

"Lyric!" My father voice pulled me out of my happy place.

"Sir?" My voice was nothing but a whisper.

"On your knees, hands behind your head." I immediately obeyed.

He grabbed a handful of my hair, and yanked my head backwards; he didn't do anything for a second, than out of nowhere he slammed my head into the wall in front of me. Split lip and a bloody nose.

I wanted to scream, maybe even let out the tiny whimper that would come out as soon as I opened my mouth. But I knew if I did either of those things the beating would only be worse.

"Get up!" Father growled.

I opened my eyes to find I was laying on the floor, I hadn't realized I fell down; I couldn't get back up.

"I said get up!" His foot snapped out and connected with my ribs.

I coughed up a mouthful of blood.

Father kicked me over and over again, until I heard the all to familiar snap of my ribs. After more blood and one more extra hard kick, it finally came.

"Get out of my sight, you disgust me."

"Yes Sir." I tried to get up, but couldn't.

I was about to crawl when father grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me out of the study and into the hall, he threw me roughly to the ground than walked upstairs to go to sleep.

"I don't want to die," I whispered to myself once I heard the bedroom door shut.

All I truly ever wished for was someone to love me, or a family that would even like me; any of those things I would trade my life for. But I knew wishing for things was stupid, and people like me didn't deserve a wish; Amanda was the type of person that would get my wish, and already had it.

I crawled to my bed finally, it wasn't really a bed; but I haven't ever had a bed so I don't really know what I am missing. All I had was a thin black sheet on the hard wood floor; and right now it looked like the best thing in the world. I picked the sheet up and put it around my thin shoulders, than laid down curling into a ball, being careful of my broken ribs. Its cold downstairs but I was used to it by now, after sixteen years of nothing but cold and pain; I welcomed the cold like a friend. I knew that in a few hours I would have to get up and start my morning routine, but I could enjoy the numb feeling the Alaskan air brought to my beaten body.

_4:37 a.m._

I opened my eyes to find that it was slightly colder than it was when I fell asleep; I got up and looked out the window. Oh no, it was snowing again; I'd have to dig out the gloves and scarf I made.

Everyone came down at six to eat the food I made; I didn't dare eat anything last time father knocked one of my teeth out.

"Hey freak," Amanda sneered as she sat down.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"My friend Lily is coming over today, her car is in the shop so she is walking with you. Don't annoy her." I shivered from the inside; Lily was not a very nice person.

"Of course."

Damon's POV

I was sitting outside of Amanda's house waiting to take her to work, well that's what she thought anyway. She wanted me to meet her friend Lily today. It was 6:05 when Lyric came out of the front door, she turned around and shut the door gently behind her, she seemed kind of timid all the time. Like if she made the slightest sound someone would jump out and attack her. She wore and very light hoodie, black skinny jeans, a pair of small red gloves, that had holes, a long black scarf, and her blood red converses. It was still snowing, why was she walking all that way to school? I may kill people but I am not a complete monster.

"Hey Lyric!" I yelled to her from out of the passenger window.

She flinched and looked over to me, she had a strange expression on her face.

"Y-Yes?" She made no move to walk over to me.

"Would you like a ride to school?"

She stared at me looked honestly confused. Has no one ever been nice to her?

"No thank you sir." After that she walked away down the street.

_Sir?_

Amanda came out a few seconds later, she got in the car, greeted me, and put her seatbelt on.

"What's wrong with your sister?" I asked when I could figure it out.

"Is she bothering you?" She had an evil glint in her eye.

"No that's not it." Her and her sister don't seem to have a good relationship.

I have a brother that I hate too so I cant really say much on that subject.

Lyrics POV

_3:00_

Lily was late, but if I left without her Amanda would be angry and tell father; I couldn't let that happen, I was hoping to avoid some pain tonight.

"I'm cold give me your coat," Lily ordered as soon as she saw me.

I was shivering even inside my thin hoodie but I had to give it to Lily, or more pain tonight. So I shrugged it off and handed it to her, she put it on over her long sleeved shirt and hoodie. Well at least she will be warm. We walked away, when she told me to give her my gloves.

"Ew, they have holes." She said as she put them on.

"I made them, I am sorry for the holes." It took me all winter to find enough thread to make them.

"Your so stupid, why don't you just buy a pair like a normal person?"

"Um I don't have any money." All the money I make goes to Mother and Father.

As we walked I thought about the evil step sisters in a story I heard mother and father telling Amanda when we were younger; I sat outside the door and listened without them knowing, I would be gone before they walked out of Amanda's room. That had become a nightly routine until Amanda got to old for stories, I would sit outside of her door, and listen imagining a life like all those princesses, not that I'd ever have one; and it was proven to me the night father caught me outside the door. That was the first time he broke one of my ribs. I never even thought about those stories again after that, until now.

When it came time to cross the street Lily wasn't paying attention and a truck was coming, I reached out and grabbed the back of my hoodie that she was wearing, and yanked her backwards before the truck could hit her.

"Are you ok Lily?" I whispered as she gasp.

"Don't touch me you freak!" She screamed and pushed me backwards.

"Sorry."

She turned on her heel, flicked her blond hair over her shoulder and stomped away. No "thank you" said, not that I expecting one; I was just happy she was ok even if she was mean.

Damon's POV

I was in Amanda's room, we were waiting for her friend Lily to get here so I could meet her, after that we were going somewhere but I tuned out by than.

_SLAM!_

"Up here Lily!" We heard her run up the steps.

The door flew open to revel a bleach blond slut, that's the best way to put it, and that's being nice. But what surprised me was, this girl, Lily, was wearing Lyrics hoodie over her own pink coat. Why did she have it?

"She tried to kill me!"

"Who?" Amanda asked shocked.

"Your freakish little sister!" She yelled again clearly angry.

_Freakish?_

"What? How?"

"There was a truck coming across the street, and she pushed me out in front of it! Thank god I jumped back when I had or I'd be dead right now." Lily ranted.

Amanda couldn't be believing this, Lyric would never do that; granted I didn't know anything about her but even I could tell that she would never hurt anyone or anything. But I could tell by the look an Amanda's face that she believed Lily.

"Lyric!" Amanda yelled.

Seconds later Lyric stood in the doorway, her eyes on the floor, and hands lightly shaking by her sides.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Did you try to kill Lily?" Amanda asked outraged.

Lyric glanced up at Lily, than at Amanda; they both had angry looks on their faces.

"No." She said in a normal voice.

Amanda and Lily both looked shocked that she didn't back down.

"Lair!" Lily yelled.

It was quiet for a moment until Amanda smirked at Lyric.

"That's ok Lily, I will call my dad, and he can get this sorted out."

Lyric visibly froze, her heart beat loud in her chest.

"Shut the door on your way out Lyric" Amanda spat her name in disgust.

Lyric nodded silently. The door very lightly shut.

Poor girl.

Lyrics POV

I didn't try to kill Lily, I saved her; I would never do that to anyone, not even my father. Things were bad enough in the world without me contributing to it. Amanda was going to call father, so now all I had to do was wait for the pain; in fact I heard a thunder storm was coming tonight. I may be sixteen years old but thunder storms still scared me; I know its pathetic but I cant help it. So I would probably be locked out of the house tonight, screaming until I lost my voice; I was already getting the flu so this wouldn't help me any.

Damon's POV

I hate that stupid bimbo Lily, that's probably why I left the bar until later that night, I would go to Amanda's house later; but not until Lily left. There was a storm going on outside, cold sleet fell from the dark sky, I don't want to ruin my car, so I will go in my crow form. Easy option.

I was about a mile from the house when the rain came down harder, forcing me to make a crash landing onto the side of the road. I stood up on my bird feet, and tried to shake my wings dry; that's when I heard the light footsteps coming my way. I looked to see a pair of blood red converses standing in front of me.

_Lyric?_

"Oh no," she whispered down to me.

She picked me up, something I would never expect any human to do; picking up a dirty crow off the ground could be dangerous. Her hands were ice cold, but soft.

"You'll be ok now little crow," she said with a small warm smile.

It was so beautiful, I have never seen a more gorgeous smile in all my life. She put me under her thin wet hoodie shielding me from the freezing rain; she didn't radiate warmth, but that was ok it's the thought that counts.

"You probably have a family somewhere that is very worried about you. Its dangerous to be out in this kind of weather."

_Yes it is, so why are you outside?_

_I looked at Lyrics face as she looked down at the ground; she was pale and sick looking, like she was coming down with something. I could faintly see an old bruise on her collarbone, I wonder how that could have happened. _

"_I will set you in the woods, you should try to get somewhere safe before the thunder and lightening starts." She whispered in fear. _

"_My birthday is in two days," she said suddenly out of the blue. _

"_I know your just a bird, but I just wanted to tell someone," she smiled sadly at me. _

_Doesn't her family remember her birthday? They had to, but I knew with all of my being that they didn't remember, and didn't care._

"_I will be 17, its funny how you feel young on your birthday, but older when life goes back to normal." She said faintly. _

_She walked without saying a word after that, she had a depressed look in her eyes; like she was being sent to her death. _

"_You'll be safe here in the woods, you should hurry home now." She sat me gently on a low tree branch. _

_She smiled at me one last time._

"_Bye," she whispered as she walked away into the never ending cold rain. _

_Lyrics POV_

_Now that the crow was safe, I could head back home; if you could call that place a home. Amanda had called father and told him I tried to kill Lily, but that wasn't true; I hope father will believe me. When he came home he was oddly very calm, he told me to go pick up his money from a man across town, than come home. It had started to rain on my way back, but that was fine, at least it wasn't thundering yet. _

_When I opened the door father was there waiting for me. He didn't say anything he just held out his hand for his money. My hand shook as I put it in his palm. After he put it in his pocket, he stood and looked me straight in the eyes, he undid his belt. I knew what was coming. I took my shirt off and turned to the wall bracing my hands against it. _

_The first hit came down on my left shoulder blade, but this time I noticed something different; father was using the buckle of the belt. He hadn't done this in a few weeks, I almost forgot how bad it hurt. But the scars remind me. _

_Damon's POV_

_I finally made it to Amanda's house a little after midnight, the thunder had started about an hour ago, and god was it loud. I wonder if Lyric made it home ok?_

"_Hey baby," Amanda said from her position on the bed. _

"_Hey," I said not really thinking about it, I was thinking about Lyric right now. _

"_Did Lyric make it home ok?" I asked before I could stop myself. _

"_Why are you always asking about her?" Amanda said as she glared at me. _

"_Because I can," I snapped back. _

_I would have compelled Amanda to shut her stupid mouth if I didn't want to yell at someone right now, but I was looking for an argument. _

"_Why are you so worried about her, she's just some freak!" Her voice held nothing but resentment for her little sister. _

"_How can you say that, she's your sister?" _

"_Not by choice!" Amanda all but yelled. _

_This shocked me, I may not like my brother, but I would give my life for his without a second thought; even though I don't act like it. I would kill anyone that would dare hurt my little brother; even if he thought I hated him. _

"_You know what Amanda?" I snarled._

"_What?" She said in a annoyed tone. _

"_You're a bitch!" I bared my fangs and jumped on her._

_I bit into her neck and violently took her blood, she tried to scream but I covered her mouth; I would compel her to forget this when I was done. If I decided not to kill her that is. _

_Before I could finish there was a loud bang from downstairs; I stopped and became totally still, listening. There was no more noise. _

_Amanda was asleep, but I sat in a chair and was unable to sleep; granted I was a vampire and didn't really need to sleep, but still. I was trying to figure out what the loud noise could have been. Everyone was probably asleep by the time I got here, maybe it was thunder or something. _

_I decided to leave though the front door for a change, I kind of hoped that someone would catch me, and Amanda would get in trouble. I was walking by the living room when I smelled it, blood and lots of it; I turned to look into the room and saw a figure sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped tightly around them._

_I took a closer look, it was Lyric, she was just sitting there staring off into space, the same dead look. _

"_Lyric?" I whispered._

_She jumped and looked at me. Her eyes showed confusion, than the same cold dead look. _

"_Yes?" She whispered back. _

"_What are you doing out here, it almost five in the morning?" She looked tired. _

"_Couldn't sleep," she said even though it sounded more like a question than a response. _

_We sat in silence for a minute, her looking at anything but me, and me looking at her; she looked so fragile and sick, she was a skinny little thing. The black blanket she had wrapped around her didn't look nearly thick enough for how cold it was downstairs. It looked more like a sheet than a blanket in the first place. I expected her to ask why I was here so late, but she didn't; in fact she didn't even seem to want to be near me. _

_Lyrics POV_

_I was going to have more scars, the bleeding hadn't stopped yet but I had got what I deserved; I would think next time I went to touch anyone. Father had said that I had hurt Lily, but I don't remember hurting her or anyone for that fact; but father was always right. I wasn't worth anything in the first place. I am just a mistake that no one would ever want. _

_I'm not allowed to sit on the couch, but I was cold and my back hurt really bad, so I wrapped my sheet around myself and sat down. I sat and stared at the wall, I knew I couldn't sleep but that's ok I needed to start my chores soon anyway. I wonder if anyone remembered my birthday. They never remember but maybe this year will be different, maybe mother will smile at me. Maybe father wont hit me, Amanda might even hug me. Oh those things would be wonderful! Maybe if I was good they will remember._

_Only one more day and I will be 17, and my family will not hate me as much, just for one day. _

_Damon came downstairs around 5am , I wondered why he was here but I didn't ask; it was Amanda's business. He asked what I was doing up so late, I told him I couldn't sleep, which was only part of the truth. He left soon after that, so I got up to start my chores; I had to be good so they would remember. It hurt to move, but I could deal with it; I've had much worse in my short life span. _

"_Good morning," I said to mother as she sat down at the table. _

"_If your still here it isn't." She snapped not even looking at me. _

"_Right, forgive me miss." She was right, things would be better if I wasn't here. _

_I didn't say anything to anyone else the rest of the morning. _

"_I am going to school now," I mumbled from the doorway; maybe someone would tell me goodbye._

"_Why don't you get hit by a car on the way there," Father suggested. _

_I didn't say anything, he couldn't possible mean what he said. Could he?_


	2. Chapter 2

Damon's POV

I couldn't think of anything to get Lyric, its been almost 90 years since I've given a girl a present; well at least one that wasn't sexual. Maybe a necklace would work, she seemed to like simple things; but how would I know I haven't ever had a full conversation with her yet? This was going to be a very hard decision.

Lyrics POV

Its my birthday today, I am now 17 years old. Most people would be able to sleep in, be gently woken by their parents, nice breakfast, hugs, presents, and "I love you" from the family. But I wasn't a normal person, I was on this planet to suffer; but for some reason I still had this tingly feeling when I woke up this morning, almost like excitement. Maybe my wishes would come true!

The clock read 4:30 a.m. I slept in.

This gave me enough time to make a nice big breakfast for everyone.

I didn't hear father come down the stairs that morning, like I normally did; today I was humming to myself in happiness.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" He yelled, making me jump in surprise.

Before I could answer he stomped over and slapped me, I should have expected this.

"T-today's my birthday s-sir," I whispered, this slap seemed to hurt more than others.

"Who cares?" He couldn't mean that!

"But I thought-"

"Shut up!" He hit me again, I fell.

"Yes sir," I whispered.

Its ok that Father didn't remember my birthday, maybe Amanda and Mother would remember.

But as they all came down to eat they said nothing to me at all; Amanda pushed me out of the way as she went into the kitchen.

"I'm going to school now," I whispered from the kitchen doorway.

No one even turned to look at me, for some reason this also hurt more than usual.

None of my wishes came true father still hit me, Amanda didn't hug me, and mother didn't smile at me. Who was I trying to kid? They didn't love me and they didn't remember my birthday.

Without meaning to my tears fell down my face; they stung the red mark on my face where father had slapped me harder than normal. Would they notice if I didn't come home?

Why am I being so selfish? This was my only family, they might not love me but that's ok they were all I had. If they all hated me than I probably did something to deserve it; something I couldn't remember.

Damon's POV

I decided to get Lyric the Salvatore necklace crest, I also decided to make her mine, screw Amanda and her preppy whore self. Whatever it was that her family does to her, I will find out and stop; I'm a vampire and I always get what I want.


End file.
